


Violence is wrong (but you kind of make it hot)

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [30]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Violence was wrong, he had absolutely no doubts about it. It was never justified nor excused.And yet…And yet whenever Mike had to unleash the beast inside him he couldn’t help but stare in awe.





	Violence is wrong (but you kind of make it hot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: purple bruises, red welts! A gift for Fae, who's an amazing person and introduced me to this fandom! Can't wait for the next movie to come out!

Ben had always hated violence. It was brutal and wrong, allowing the strongest to get whatever they wanted. He had always felt for suffering people, so he couldn’t comprehend the will to hurt somebody. Yes, he boxed a little, but it was just a way to let off some steam in a controlled and protected environment, no one had ever been wounded.

Violence was wrong, he had absolutely no doubts about it. It was never justified nor excused.

And yet…

And yet whenever Mike had to unleash the beast inside him he couldn’t help but stare in awe. That primal instinct his bodyguard had to protect him had always made him cross the line that Ben had had to draw between unfortunately necessary and excessive. And what was worse was that he, a compassionate man whose sole purpose was to help others, actually liked it.

He liked the way Mike grunted as he punched enemy after enemy with pinpoint precision, breaking noses, splitting lips, spilling blood. He liked the way Mike posed protectively in front of him, like a mama bear protecting her cubs, his threatening pose and growls making anyone question if they dared challenge him. He liked the way Mike acted all animalistic, ignoring fear and pain as he hit and was hit back, purple bruises and red welts blooming on his face and body. But most of all he liked the way Mike panted with his teeth bared as he checked if there were still threats around, all covered in sweat and dirt and blood, his own but mostly someone else’s, his eyes fiery burning with rage, his muscles still tensed under his skin-tight clothes.

And after that, as quickly as it showed up to the fight, the animal was gone. Mike’s expression softened, his muscles relaxed, all the pain he had ignored until that moment hitting him like a truck and making him groan and falter.

It was by that time that Ben had to hide his raging boner, forcing himself to take deep breaths to calm down.

Usually Mike didn’t notice, or pretended not to, the bulge in his trouser; he was too worried about his wellbeing. It didn’t matter how tired he was or how badly he was hurt, his first priority always was to check on Ben and bring him somewhere safe.

Generally by the time they were allowed to relax Ben’s erection was gone.

But that time was different: Mike had found a hidden room near the fighting ground, where he locked them in.

Ben didn’t have time to calm down enough to soften. He had to hope his bodyguard wouldn’t notice, especially since he was calling for backup. He tried to distract himself by looking around the room, but there wasn’t much to see in the first place: it was small and completely bare except for the sofa on which he was sitting and a tiny coffee table. His eyes fell on Mike spontaneously, admiring his wide back as he checked every wall, his messy hair that stuck on his skin in some places because of sweat or blood, his strong hands red with drying blood.

He looked away as soon as he realized that his member was way too happy to see those things.

When Mike crashed on the sofa beside him he jumped in surprise and embarrassment, cupping his hands between his legs to hide his traitorous dick.

The bodyguard looked at him with worry, leaning towards him as if he wanted to take a closer look at him.

-Are you ok, Ben?-

The president held his breath. How could his voice turn so raspy and incredibly sexy after a fight?! And the way he said his name! He had never felt weaker.

-Yes.- he promptly answered.

He mentally scolded himself for the way he replied, too quickly not to make Mike suspect something was wrong. But what could he do? He was too embarrassed to even look at him in the eyes!

Banning rose a hand to touch him, but he stopped. He cleaned the blood away as best as he could with a piece of fabric, then he gently caressed Ben’s cheek to make him look at him again.

-Are you sure?-

Asher’s heart skipped a beat. He was making Mike worry, he could clearly see it on his face, and he felt… strangely good about it. Mike was worried for him because he cared about him, and he cared about him because he loved him. It was kind of flattering, but it also made him feel guilty. He looked away.

-It’s… it’s nothing.- he muttered.

He instinctively held his erection tighter as if he wanted to suffocate it, pressing his knees harder together. He winced in pain.

Mike looked at him from head to toe, trying to make him move his hands away to check if he was hurt.

-No!- Ben squeaked, blushing as he was forced to reveal his problem.

His bodyguard didn’t say anything, but the president heard him sigh in relief. It made him blush even more.

-I thought you got hurt.- Banning justified himself.

-I told you I was fine.- Ben muttered in embarrassment, hiding his groin again.

Mike made him look at him again. He was smiling reassuringly.

-You got hard, there’s nothing to be embarrassed. It’s the adrenaline, it pumps blood faster through the body.- he explained.

Asher’s eyes widened in surprise when his bodyguard made him look at his erection.

-See? I get it all the time too.-

-I didn’t know!- Ben justified himself.

-I thought you did, it’s not the first time I see it.-

The president tensed at that revelation.

-I hoped you never noticed.- he whispered.

Mike chuckled and Ben’s heart beat faster.

-Honestly, it’s quite a relief when I see it, it means you’re not hurt that much if you have enough blood for a boner.-

Asher looked away again as the other relaxed on the sofa, groaning in pain.

Ben looked at him with worry, finally realising how badly he was hurt. He caressed his bruised cheek with a shaky hand, taking it away as soon as he saw him grimace.

-Sorry.- he apologized.

-It’s nothing.- Mike shrugged. –It’ll heal.-

The president felt even guiltier at that. He got hurt because of him, how could he not feel sorry? But maybe… maybe he could do something to make him feel better.

-How much time do we have to wait for a rescue team?- he asked.

Mike scratched his chin reflectively and winced again.

-Half an hour. Maybe more. Are you scared we’ll get attacked again?-

Ben shook his head.

-I’m never scared when you’re with me.-

His smile made Mike look away, his heart beating faster. He could feel his arousal grow and it was just a damn smile!

The president gently made him look back at him.

-Maybe we could find a way to pass the time.- he proposed.

-Mh.- Banning gulped nervously.

He froze when Asher unzipped his trousers to free his erection, making him sigh in pleasure.

-Ben…-

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Ben kissed him, making him shiver as he slowly masturbated him.

Mike couldn’t help but close his arms around the other’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He forgot about the pain as soon as they kissed, arousal taking control over him.

-I’ll take care of you now, Mike.-

The president didn’t let him process that sentence before going down on him and lick his erection.

-Oh God, Ben!- he moaned, grabbing his hair.

He didn’t even know whether he wanted to pull him away or push him father down, so he simply didn’t move his hand.

Asher licked him for a bit before taking it in his mouth to suck. Mike’s voice was guiding his movements, telling him what and where he liked it more. He even felt a rush of arousal when his hair was pulled to lead him.

The bodyguard was biting his free hand to choke his moans, but they could still be heard in the small room, where they echoed.

Ben opened his own trousers and used his free hand to masturbate, sighing and groaning against the other’s erection.

Mike didn’t have the strength to struggle even if he had wanted to; he felt weaker than ever, his arousal mining even his lucidity. He knew it wasn’t appropriate nor right, not in that situation, but God, it was feeling so good!

Asher had to stop after a while, too excited to be happy just with that. He sat up and removed the lower part of his clothes, straddling Mike’s legs and rubbing their groins together.

The bodyguard promptly grabbed his hips to help him move, sighing and moaning in pleasure.

-I want you inside me, Mike.- Ben whispered on his lips.

Banning just nodded, closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately. He had to let go to moan when the other held his erection to impale himself.

The president lowered slowly, relaxing as he was stretched to make it easier to take it. He stopped and sighed when he was sitting on Mike’s lap. He took a deep breath and grabbed the sofa’s back instead of his bodyguard’s shoulders in fear he could hurt him, then he started to move.

They moaned and shivered, kissing each other when they had enough air in their lungs to do it.

Mike helped Ben move up and down by cupping his ass, resting his head on the sofa. He soon started to thrust towards the other’s hips, too excited to control himself.

Asher moaned louder at that, moving one hand on his erection to masturbate. He was dangerously close to his orgasm, but he was sure his bodyguard was in his same situation.

Banning was the first to come, unable to hold back even for a second. He immediately collapsed against the sofa’s back, his arms so tired that his hands slid on Ben’s thighs and stopped moving.

The latter moved his hips and hand frantically, reaching his orgasm a few seconds later. In a glimpse of lucidity he managed to prevent his cum from shooting on their clothes, blocking it in his hand. He cleaned it on the sofa as he relaxed against Mike’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

They panted for a while, almost falling asleep lulled by their post-orgasm.

They were suddenly awaken by Mike’s radio, where they were warned that the rescue team was on his way.

They quickly fixed themselves, cleaning away the proofs of what had just happened as best as they could and hoping that no one would find it out.


End file.
